This invention relates to synthetic fused silica for use in semiconductor applications. Particularly, this invention relates to synthetic fused silica for preparation of elongated fused quartz members. More particularly, this invention relates to synthetic silica for use in tubing and rods for semiconductors. Furthermore, this invention relates to synthetic fused silica having a viscosity of between 10.sup.14.5 to 10.sup.15 at 1,100.degree. C. for use in a variety of embodiments.
Throughout the specification, numerous references will be made to the use of fused silica in semiconductor applications; however, it should be realized that the invention could be applied to many industries requiring synthetic fused silica having a higher than normal viscosity.
Fused silica has been used in metal-halide, halogen and mercury lamps because of its excellent mechanical strengths and its ability to handle high operating temperatures. In addition, fused silica is becoming an important constituent of the ever-expanding semiconductor and fiber optics industries. Its high purity and resistance to high temperatures are particularly desirable characteristics.
One difficulty in the use of fused quartz in the semiconductor industry is the level of impurities (30-50 ppm). Accordingly, synthetic silica has been experimented with as a replacement to natural silica for some applications. However, a difficulty often encountered in utilizing the synthetic material is its low viscosity. Although a low viscosity may benefit fabricators who rework fused silica products, many fabricators require a fused silica having a higher viscosity. The semiconductor industry is an example of an industry which requires a high viscosity, low impurity fused silica.